Not In Front of the Helmet
by nic98ole
Summary: Logan is getting fed up with Carlos spending time with his helmet more than him, so James gives him an idea to help him out. Cargan slash. For CheekyBrunette and Sum1cooler!


D: Aw lamers, I'm the last one to upload my Cargan love triangle when I was the first to mention it. And the only one that has it T. D: Oh well, this is for Sum1cooler and CheekyBrunette, because they are both awesome writers and reviewers and were doing their own Cargan love triangle stories so this like finishes off the triangle :D Hope you guys enjoy it and hope everyone else does too!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Logan was angry, that much was for sure.<p>

It wasn't easy to get the brains of Big Time Rush mad, he was usually very calm. He didn't need a broken comb like James did to get ready to claw someone's eyes out. He didn't need to catch someone staring at his boyfriend longer than a minute like Kendall did to punch something hard. He was pretty calm and collected and that was something that his boyfriend adored. Carlos loved how Logan was the cool one, he considered Logan the cool one out of the group instead of the nerdy one like James and Kendall did. And to that, it made Logan feel all bubbly inside. He loved Carlos' attention and the way that he was the one that always brought a smile to the Latino's face.

But things changed.

Logan didn't pay any mind to how Carlos would spend more time cleaning and polishing his black hockey helmet than sitting on the couch and cuddling up with him. He tolerated Carlos playing 'Go Fish' with his helmet, an inanimate _object_, than coming outside and having a water balloon fight. He got a little irritated when he saw the helmet had his (his? It's an OBJECT) spot closer to Carlos than Logan did. But then when Logan caught Carlos giving small kisses to the piece of plastic, that was when Logan felt something crack in his head and his chest. He was kissing it. He wasn't kissing Logan. He _never _kissed Logan like that, Carlos peppering and practically covering the helmet with his affection. Carlos would always break away from shyness when it was with Logan but apparently, he wasn't afraid to show affection for the helmet.

A helmet.

A stupid piece of plastic!

Logan stormed out of the apartment, Carlos not even noticing the boy leaving off in a huff, and down to the lobby to throw himself on one of the plush couches.

"Hey, what's with you?" he heard a voice call out and he turned up to see James looking down at him with a confused expression. Logan sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Carlos is just being weird."

"I thought you liked him being weird."

"No, I mean, he's _ignoring _me. All for a. . .a. . ." Logan didn't really want to say it, he knew James would be that type of a person to laugh about something silly as this.

"A what?"

". . .He's just ignoring me. He's hanging around. . .someone else and spending more time with them than me."

"He's not cheating on you, is he?"

The way Carlos was kissing on the helmet made Logan sure feel like he was. But that was ridiculous. Carlos can't be having an affair with a helmet, an object, a hunk of shiny black plastic. Logan could call it all the names in the world, he still didn't feel any more better.

"No, he's not cheating on me or anything. I just don't like him hanging around that. . .person. I want to spend more time with him."

James smiled and sat next to Logan, throwing an arm around his buddy.

"Well, I know whenever I think Kendall is spending less and less time with me, I give him an ultimatum. Either he spends time with me or no sex for a week."

Logan didn't know whether to be grossed out that James was blabbing about his and Kendall's romantic life or surprised that the brunette even knew what an ultimatum was. "All you have to do is just make Carlos forget about his little friend. He finds you attractive for some weird reason, so it can't be that hard."

". . .Uh. . .okay?"

James smiled, giving a small pat on Logan's back and getting up from his seat on the couch.

"Okay, I'm off to go find Kendall. He's taking me to the movies. Which means you'll have the apartment all to yourself," James said with a wink and Logan gulped, face turning a light shade of red. He doubt he'll be trying anything on Carlos, he didn't know if Carlos didn't even separate from the helmet ever since he left the apartment. Logan sighed, seeing the tall boy walk off and glanced back at the elevator. Might as well see what's going on.

Carlos was watching TV, the helmet on the coffee table and not in the Latino's lap. That made Logan smile a little and he walked into the apartment with a better attitude than before. Carlos turned and smiled, picking up the helmet.

"Logie, look!" Carlos chirped, showing Logan the two googly eyes and little paper cut outs stuck onto his helmet. "It looks like a monster now!" he said with a smile and placed it on his head, raising his hands and pretending that his head was being eaten. He laughed and took the helmet off as Logan sat next to him and casually wrapped an arm around Carlos' body. Logan tried to not show he was irritated, instead placing a small kiss on Carlos' cheek that the boy hummed in delight at.

"You know something? I really love your hair," Logan mumbled in Carlos' skin, raising a hand and playing with the short dark tufts of hair. Carlos smiled as Logan gave another kiss to his cheek and then kissed his neck. "It's soft, it's cute and it's really nice to grab onto when I do this."

Logan pushed Carlos down on the couch, crawling up and straddling the smaller boy's waist with his hand still going through Carlos' hair. Carlos gasped, feeling Logan licking along his neck and blushed hard.

"Logie, mm," Carlos moaned and Logan went back up to kiss Carlos' cheeks and then roughly kiss Carlos' lips, heart racing as he felt the soft lips part and tongue licking around his lips asking for entrance. The lips meshed and moved and slid so gorgeously, Logan missing the way that they kissed and it felt so good how Carlos was holding onto his shoulders and letting out little moans into the kiss. Then Carlos turned his head slightly, Logan still trying to kiss the Latino's lips but then turning to see what Carlos was staring at.

The helmet. With little googly eyes.

". . .Maybe we shouldn't do this in front of Helmet," Carlos said softly.

". . .What?" Logan said, face going blank. Carlos began to push Logan off of him gently, trying to go back to watching TV and Logan stared dumbfounded. Carlos wanted to stop a make out session all because the freaking helmet was _watching them? _Those eyes weren't even focused on them! They were rattling about and not focusing on anything! That was it.

_That was **it**_.

In a flash, Logan snatched the helmet off of the table and Carlos jumped, seeing the boy shake the headgear viciously.

"Logan! Stop it!" Carlos shouted, grabbing onto his helmet and Logan began to tug it back.

"No! I'm not letting you cheat on me with some helmet!"

"I'm not cheating on you!. . .Wait, you think I'm having an affair with my helmet?"

Logan furiously nodded his head and Carlos laughed, smile bright on his face. "Logie, I love you too much to cheat on you. And I'm not going to cheat on you with my helmet."

"Yeah. . .but you spend more time with this thing than with me. You kiss this thing more than you kiss me."

"But the helmet doesn't climb into my bed and hold me whenever there's a lightning storm outside. And it doesn't kiss me whenever I get a scratch. And it doesn't call me 'my little Carlitos' like I don't call it my 'Logie'."

Logan gave a small smile and Carlos leaned forward to kiss Logan on the nose. "Besides, I wear and take care of my helmet because it's the helmet that I wore on our last game in Minnesota, remember?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Remember what happened right after we won?"

"We got into a huddle, slapping each other on the backs."

"And what did I do?"

". . .You kissed me." Logan said, eyes widening. That was right. That was the first time they ever kissed. He felt his face growing warm with embarrassment. How could he forget something like that? That kiss was what made them become the couple they were now. Logan bit his lip and Carlos gently took the helmet out of his hands, setting it down on the couch.

"I wear it because every time I do, I remember the day that I worked up the nerves to finally kiss you. But if it bothers you-"

"N-No. I'm sorry for being jealous of. . .of a helmet." It was ridiculous and now Carlos is going to think he was a nerdy like everyone else did. But Carlos laughed and kissed Logan's nose again.

"It's okay Logie," he said with a playful smile and pulled the boy closer to him, "I think we can continue without any more interruptions."

Logan smiled and leaned forward to kiss Carlos, but felt a finger press to his lips. He opened his eyes to see Carlos had a playful smile on his lips. "Actually, that couch is getting kind of lumpy. I'd rather continue in your bed, don't you agree?"

Logan dumbly nodded his head and Carlos smiled, picking up his helmet and slipping it gently on Logan's head. Logan raised an eyebrow as the boy buckled the strap and smiled.

"Why are you putting the helmet on me?"

"You're going to need it," Carlos said in a light whisper, a little glint in his eyes and the playful smile turning seductive.

Suddenly, the helmet didn't seem like such a problem to Logan after all.

* * *

><p>I don't know, I got inspired from one commercial that used to show on the N (don't know if it still shows it on TeenNick) where like the girl has a buttload of stuffed animals and didn't want to kiss her boyfriend in front of them for some reason. I don't know, thought it would be funny if it was the helmet and Carlos instead. I hope this is good enough. Now I have to get started on that Cargan smut for sum1cooler (cause it's going to be LONG). So yeah, I HOPE YOU TWO ENJOYED IT! :D<p> 


End file.
